


A change of scenery

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An excellent idea!
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout
Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055087
Kudos: 2





	A change of scenery

Our story starts in Professor Flitwick's office, his fiancée Pomona Sprout is visiting him and they're planning their wedding.

Pomona smiled. "We should think about our venue first."

Filius reminded her, "Minerva said we could have it in the school."

Pomona scowled. "No way, we're always here. We need something different, a change of scenery if you will."

Filius sighed. "I suppose you're right, what are your thoughts then?"

Pomona beamed, "I'm glad you asked, Filly. I'm thinking a beach wedding."

Filius grinned. "I like that idea very much."


End file.
